Mikan no Chikara
by Heart Space
Summary: Nina had taken half Mikan's Fire Power away and insert it into Natsume. Mikan is determined to get it back. Will she succeed or will she fall in love? Includes characters from different anime/manga. Mostly Gakuen Alice, so no crossovers. Rated to T now.
1. 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"_Ugh, Nina," I groaned. "You'll pay for this! I promise you will!"_

"Nina, you'll pay for this," I mumbled in my sleep. "You will. Damn it. I will kill you! I will make you return my power back!"

I opened my eyes wide. I sat up, panting. I was all sweaty and hot. Ugh, I was having that ridiculous dream again. I didn't know why, but recently, I had been having that weird dream over and over again, and it was irritating me. I tried to forget about it, so I could relax, but it seemed like Riro didn't want me to relax, since she gave this dream over and over again. She wanted me to stay up all night until I die. Hmph, clever thinking. Why didn't she just make the food vanish and make me cry and starve? Nah, I was just kidding. That would really make me die if she did that. Luckily, she didn't. Anyway, that didn't matter right now.

The fact was that she was provoking me. These dreams were the events that angered me mostly, besides what humans had done to me centuries ago. I was not like humans, obviously. I could not forget the past. The past that really stood out and made me wanted to kill every person that had hurt us.

I rested my hand on my forehead to cool down. I looked at my calendar that was nailed to the wooden wall. Today was the day where I finally decided that I would definitely get my power back. Hyuuga Natsume. My enemy in this Alice Academy. His Alice was the Fire Alice. Well, yeah, he has the Fire Alice _and_ half my power.

I didn't have any Alice. I was thought to having the Nullification Alice, because "Alice" didn't work on me. I came here because I wanted to stay by Imai Hotaru's side. But that was half the reason. My real reason was Natsume. That damn Goddess of Fire, Nina, took half my Fire Power and inserted it into Natsume's body when he was born. She knew that one day (maybe) I would destroy this planet if I found enough reasons to. That was why she hid my half power. The other half was to keep me safe, not that I would thank her for that.

Today, I've decided. It was time to get my power back and I would take Natsume out during lunchtime.

"Hah~," I squeaked. "My cake…"

"Mikan-Chan," Anna said. "You want another cake? That's the twentieth cake you've eaten."

"So? I want more," I whined.

"Pig," Natsume "whispered".

"What did you say, you sly fox," I quickly responded to his insult.

"Do you have a problem with that, Polka-Dot," he shot back, showing no concern or fear.

I growled as Anna-Chan and Nonoko-Chan tried to calm me down. Natsume, you'll see when I get you at lunch. You'll be afraid. _Really_ afraid, in fact. Just wait. _Just_ wait.

Oh boy. Just thinking about his face made me want to laugh. Well, I could, but just not out loud. I could laugh in my head and I would wickedly do that. And I did. However, I knew that something would prevent me from doing that. This feeling really disturbed me.


	2. 2: The Reason I Came Here

Chapter 2

**The Reason I Came Here**

During lunchtime, as I planned, I tried to get Natsume out. In order not to cause a big act, when Natsume was alone and Ruka was with Hotaru (another big deal about an embarrassing picture), I grabbed Natsume by the sleeve and take him to the cherry blossom tree. He was confused and struggled against my grip. But since I was a half vampire, I was stronger than him and he was kind of surprised because of my strength. I didn't have to hide that truth anymore, for I was ready to kill him.

When we were there, I let him go, but pushed him to the tree to prevent him from escaping. I was still grabbing onto his collar. He was surprised at my face. I guess he was afraid? Even though he was "Kuro Neko", he was still a 10-year-old child. I was guessing that he was thinking, "_What?_"

I was about to start to explaining to him when I sensed Hotaru and Ruka's smell. Tch. Why here? Well, now, change of plan. I was going to capture them before Natsume could run away and chain them together. Saves time. Good thing I have a long chain with me. I always believed in the words, "just in case", and those words saved me.

So that was what I did. I captured them before they noticed me and Natsume were still there. (I was surprised he didn't even more. Guess I was much faster than him.) They were all shocked at how fast I was. I couldn't help, but laugh at their definition of "Mikan's laugh". They were hoping this was a joke, but I know they knew better, since Hotaru and Natsume were smart enough figure that out, including Ruka.

I started explaining to them what I was and why I was doing this, just so Natsume would know why he was dying for. I was not as evil as humans. I was just much more powerful than humans.

I was a half vampire, the daughter of Ella and Alistio Damien. I have the power of fire. However. when I was still two months old, Nina the Goddess of Fire took away half my power and inserted it into a human boy's body. That power was too strong for a human, even though it was just half. The power could cause the human body weak and eventually die. It happened a long time ago. I had trouble finding that boy. And when I finally did, he already died and my power moed on to the next human boy that it picked. I finally found the boy who had my power according to my investigations and this was the first time that I actually found him before he died. The one who currently has my power now was … Natsume.

I came here in order to return my power. The one and only way to get my power back was to kill Natsume.

When they heard this, Ruka gasped. Hotaru and Natsume's eyes were wide in shock. I smirked at them. The reaction I have been expected. This was _so_ funny. But, too bad, they were going to Hell. Besides, it was not me who started all this. The one Natsume really needed to blame was Nina. If it wasn't her, Natsume wouldn't have this kind of fate. But I knew he already expected to die at a young age. He was ready for it, though he didn't know he would die in my hand.

I jumped high in the air and try to kill him with my fire.

_ Die for me, Natsume!_


	3. 3: New Teachers New Students

Chapter 3

**New Teachers; New Students**

Just as I was about to kill Natsume, there came the strong wind. That wind almost blew me away! I covered my eyes with my arms. What was with this wind? Why didn't it come before or after I kill him? Too perfect timing. Ugh. _Riro_! You were stopping me, huh? Just because you were the Creator of the Worlds didn't mean you could defeat me, even if I was one of your "dolls".

When the wind stopped, I looked around me. No one was there. Then who made this wind? Riro wouldn't make the wind up in Heaven, no matter how powerful she was. So it was got to be someone else. Kozuki Kaede. The Goddess of Wind. But wasn't she at Hoshino Academy with the others? She had no reason to come here. Unless Riro make her come to check on me. Tch. Every one was trying to stop me. What did I do?

I looked back at Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka looked relieved that Natsume's hadn't been hurt. Hotaru was still shocked at my behavior; her eyes were still big. Natsume wished to die a long time ago, but he didn't look afraid _nor_ disappointed. Weird.

Another change of plan. Ugh! I felt like punching someone.

I sighed. "Look, due to some problems, I won't kill you three today, but I will kill you someday (especially Natsume). So right now, I need to erase your memory about this moment―why am I explaining this to you? You are going to forget about this anyways. Wasting time."

"Mikan, you…." Hotaru started.

I turned to her and act as her Mikan. I smiled innocently, as if nothing happened.

"What is it, Hotaru?" I asked in a childish voice.

Hotaru stopped in silent surprise. Then she shook her head. "Nothing."

"Really? This might be the last time you'll be talking to me," I said.

The three looked surprised and sad. (Natsume and Hotaru's eyes are easy to tell, not to mention Ruka-pyon.) They thought I was going to leave the academy. So? I was about to kill them. This was not the reaction I've been expecting, but neither was I surprised.

"What? I'm just kidding," I said, cheerfully.

They looked relieved, which almost made me frown. Strange. I was going to erase their memories and they were still like this, not to mention that they were going to die soon. Idiots.

I went to Hotaru, who was in between Natsume and Ruka, and put my hand on her head. My hand suddenly sparkled with red-orange light. Then, when it disappeared, I stepped back as I released her head. She opened her eyes and looked at me, confused. But not the confused face I was hoping for.

"Mikan?" she asked.

My hands balled into tightened fists as my wide eyes were narrowed. I glared at the ground.

Impossible. Why didn't it work? Ah, I got it. Tch, that damn Nina again. She took my ability to erase memories. Someday, I would kill you. I promised you would die using my two hands.

"Another problem occurred," I growled. "Ugh. Anyway, I won't be taking your memories. I don't care if you tell the whole school. You know me, even if it's the 'new me', I love fun. So don't worry about me breaking your neck for telling the whole school." I flashed them my bright smile

I walked towards them and quickly untie the chain. They were released and I hugged Hotaru the usual way.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'm back to your 'normal Mikan'. But, now that I'm exposed, I will be Mikan or Melinda back and forth, depending on your decisions."

"Melinda?" Ruka repeated in confusion.

"My real name is Melinda M. Damien," I explained. "That M. stands for Mikan."

"Oh."

I turned to Hotaru. "I'm sorry, Hotaru, but I have to do this. I really need my power back from Natsume."

"Are you pleading to me so I can kill Natsume for you," she guessed. _What did she meant by getting her power back from Hyuuga? Hyuuga is not an Alice?_

"No," I answered, surprised, and ignoring her thought. "I'm apologizing because I want you to forgive me. Can you?"

Hotaru paused. Then she pinched my cheek and I yelled, "Ouch!" I pulled away from her as I cover my red cheek with my hand. Tears were showing in my eyes. "What did you do that, Hotaru?"

"You pissed me off," she answered, cold as usual.

"What…? Hotaru!"

She ignored me and went back to the lunchroom. I ran towards her and hugged her arm. As usual, she told me to get off. I still clung to her. As we walked, I looked behind me. Natsume and Ruka were staring at us. Then, with an humph, Natsume looked and walked away. Ruka tried to keep up with him with one, last look at us. Shocked. Surprised. All gone. I know this was weird, but I think this was kind of fun.

Back at Class B, Narumi-sensei was letting us know that there were three new teachers and two new students coming to this Academy. I was sitting in the back with Natsume and Ruka. Natsume didn't seem to mind me, except Ruka. Now this was normal.

When the teachers and the students came in, I was surprised. Ella, Alistio, Calistia, Daren and Bel. They all came. Now we united again. Yes! Finally! Yahoo!

Class B was surprised at how Bel and I looked identical, only Bel's hair was down. Well, of course we looked the same. We were identical twins. What did you expect? I stood up and waved to them, letting class know I know them.

"Dad, Ella, Aniki, Aneue, Berry," I called.

Ella came walking to me as I sat back down when I finished. She hit my head and my head grew a huge bump. It was really visible. Then she quickly walked back. She didn't like it when I just called her by name, since, and I quote, "It is impolite for a child like you to just call your mom as if you are your dad".

"Sorry, Mom," I said, fake tears running out of my eyes.

Everyone gasped. They thought I was an orphan and Narumi-sensei thought I was Yuka and Izumi's daughter. Well, I was, for the Yuka and Izumi part, since Yuka was still alive. But first, I was Ella and Alistio's daughter. I was just sent to Yuka's stomach in order to born as a "real human". That meant I would look and smell like human, but I was really still a half.

During PM homeroom, I told my classmates about the fact that I was really a half vampire. Of course, my family joined in. This might be the weirdest year of all. Permy just acted all girly and cool. But really, she was shocked and was confused that I was a half vampire. She said in her mind that she was scared that we wouldn't be "enemies" like we were before. The rest was the same as her, except for Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Iinchou, Natsume and Ruka. But the feelings of surprise and shock were similar.

After that day, every high and middle scholar was talking about us. How we were vampires and that we were dangerous. Soon, I was transferred to Dangerous Ability Class with Aniki and Aneue. Berry is "weak" to them, so they didn't mind him. Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai already know about this; I told them about it. They were shocked (obviously), but still welcomed me. Weird people. Didn't know I influenced people that much.


	4. 4: A Four Day Mission with Natsume

Chapter 4

**A Four-Day Mission with Natsume**

You already know that I was transferred to the Dangerous Ability Class. Now I was in the same class as Natsume. We became colder to each other. I wouldn't yell at him and act like an idiot anymore, except in front of my family. Humans. I hated them.

One day, Persona told me and Natsume to go on a mission for four days. I wanted to object, just like Natsume wanted to. But I was the only one who argued. Natsume had no choice, but to follow Persona's direction. His friends depended on him. I, on the other hand, didn't have to worry about anything. Persona know my family wouldn't be threatened that easily, even Bel.

But, for some reasons, I lost. Whatever I said, Persona threw ten "reasons" back at me. I was useless in words. Damn it. He caught my weakness. I had to go on a mission with Natsume at the end. I didn't mope because this might be my chance. My power. I might get it back this time. Heh. I always think positive.

On that day, we were released from the academy and wondered into a forest. Our mission was to take back an Alice student from the Z organization. First, we needed to find their hideout. Then we needed to try to contact the academy. Further instructions would be told at that time.

Because we were released at night, we needed to first find a shelter in the forest so Natsume wouldn't complain. Unfortunately, there were no shelters in the forest, obviously, and we didn't know how to make one. So we needed to stay under a tree. I gathered the woods and Natsume make the fire. Easy. Done. We sat there, quietly. We didn't say anything to each other because of what happened the other day, though I didn't know if that was the actual reason. His mind was completely empty.

The one who broke the silence was me. After all, I hate silence. It always makes me bored, and … I didn't like being bored. So I had to talk. I doubted that he would answer me, but I tried it anyway.

"Natsume," I began. "About the other day, are you afraid of me?"

"Why would I, Polka-Dot," he asked without looking at me.

I bit my lips to stop myself from yelling at him. That made me forced a smile. Hmph, he was still as rude as always. He still didn't know what kind of situation he was in. Poor guy.

In order to let him know what kind of situation he was in, I decided to tell him all about vampires.

"Natsume, do you know that vampires can't control their thirst," I asked.

He didn't say anything. So I went on.

"Yeah, when they are really thirsty, they will unconsciously jump on someone, who is a human, and suck their blood, without knowing what they are doing."

"So, are you thirsty," he asked as he looked at me in the eye.

I smirked. "I thought you are not interested."

He didn't say anything.

"No, _duh_," I answered, obviously, after a moment. "Why would I be thirsty when I know I'm going to be stuck with you for _three whole days_?"

I shuddered at the thought of it. Drinking Natsume's blood was really disgusting.

"You mean four whole days," he corrected.

"Whatever, I wouldn't drink a sly fox's blood," I said, matter-of-factly. "I don't want any arrogant human's blood inside me. Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me shudder in disgust."

Natsume's eyes were full of irritation right now. I already know why. Sly fox. I looked away from him, trying to control my face. Oh no. I was having hiccups. Oh, he was just so childish! So cute….

I laughed out loud at the thought of it. Then I quickly got hold of myself.

"Don't even think about showing my panty," I said, remembering the time when we were lost in Iinchou's Haunted House. "I'm wearing white today."

"Hmph. Who would want to look at an ugly girl's panty?"

Then he turned to the fire again. I raised an eyebrow in amusement at him, rather than be angry at him. Heh, heh, heh. Got him! He was really thinking about doing that just to make me embarrassed and be noisy. He was so predictable.

He might be boring now, due to that fact.

I sighed as I turned to the fire. I remembered the first day I met Natsume. He wanted to figure out who I was. He took off my white skirt. I fake-cried about it. I even remember when Narumi-sensei said that at that time when I was complaining that I was not able to hget married, Natsume would take the responsibility. All the moments at Alice Academy up until now were fun. I actually enjoyed the students and teachers there. Now I was forgetting about the fact that I―

Oh, never mind. I didn't care. The only thing I care about now was going to sleep. I looked at Natsume suspiciously. Would he be able to stay up for the entire night? Possible. I mean, he was the _Kuro Neko_. In addition, he had one nightmare that will bother him at night: Aoi.

Not my fault that his sister burned their house by accident. Even though Persona should be the one who supposed to be guilty, I felt guilty too. I was going to say, "For no reason", but forget it. I knew Persona did that, but I didn't steal that stone away. Natsume got all the rights for yelling at me. But sometimes, he was just got to stop, not that all those yelling was enough.

"Hey, Natsume, I'm going to sleep," I said. "Can you wake me up at two?"

"Why," he asked, still staring at the fire.

I wonder if he thought of Aōi. "Well, just to be fair and I know you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't," he lied.

I rolled my eyes. I laid down on the ground and warned him again. Then I yawned and closed my eyes as I began to lose my conscious.


	5. 5: The Scent of Danger

Chapter 5

**The Scent of Danger**

I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. But what could I say? It had happened, and it was not like Chronos, the God (or the Father) of Time would help me. He never wanted to help me, except for Rina, the fifth member of the Seven Legendary Warrior, since he _was_ her lover, although I didn't know since when. Rina had Tigami (Mei's precious bird-friend) secretly sent me a letter telling me about it a long time ago. Talk about being surprised at this news, since she hated males.

God damn Natsume. He was hugging me like I was a teddy bear or something, which I certainly was not. He was crushing me to death, not to mention not letting me to breathe as well. I mean, how could I breathe when my face was pushed against his chest? He was punishing me from his dream! Somebody get me out of his arms! I was CHOKING! Did anyone care about me? Anyway, I know there was no one here, but SOMEONE HAD TO SAVE ME FROM THIS MONSTER!

I yelled at Natsume to wake him up several times. He did, actually, every time he heard me screaming (almost begging) at him. But he just went right back to sleep, like a pig. A PERVERTED BASTARD PIG! Sorry, but I didn't think that counts as _cursing_ because I could say a lot more harsh than that, but I wouldn't. That would be inappropriate. I didn't want El―I mean, my mom to hit my head again. I didn't want any more damage to my head

"Ugh! I will kill you if you make me unable to breathe through my nose," I threatened.

"Shut up or I will kill you," he repeated.

"No, you―" I stopped and corrected myself, "Oh, fine, it's you who made me do this. Don't blame me."

I hit Natsume on the head. This time, he woke up with wide-eyes. He said, "Ouch", but didn't let go of me. So I sighed. I have to kick his leg and punch him in the stomach _lightly_ to make him let me go, but that was because he knew it was me who wanted him to let me go, although I didn't know why he had to know that so he can_not_ "murder" me. If I hit him normally, I would make him bleed. Half vampires are stronger than humans, but weaker than full-blood vampires.

"What did you do that for, you ugly girl," he asked, smoothing on his head.

"Hmph, it's your fault that you're giving me a 'killing hug'," I pointed out. "I already said it, _you_ made me do this. Blame yourself. Anyway, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because it's no use waking you up," he answered.

"What do you mean by that," I asked, frustrated. "You do know I'm a vampire, right?"

"You said you were a half vampire," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Whatever. The point is: we vampires―whether it's half or full―have great senses of everything," I explained. "Hearing, smelling, seeing―de, don't sleep!"

Natsume didn't budge after he already lay back down on the ground and closed his eyes. I made a sound of a combination of a sigh and a groan.

"Hel_lo_, rise and _shine_," I sang, voice angry. "It's a bright _morning_. If you continue to sleep, you will turn into a _PIG_."

He still wouldn't give up. I decided to hit him again. But then, I changed my mind. I would carry him. I know that didn't sound like me and it also didn't sound like an evil plan, but just wait. When he opens his eyes, he would faint right away. Vampires are athletic. They could run very fast as a flash of lightening and fly as high as rockets.

So that was what I did. I picked him up and laid his stomach on my shoulder. I checked to make sure that the fire and the smoke were out. Check. Then I jumped up high and remembered one thing. I could fly! That would be more awesome. Trust me, the last thing I wanted to hear were Natsume's insults about my wings. My wings were different from anyone. I have an orange wing like a God's, and a red wing like a bat's. Lots of vampires laughed at me about it, except my family.

Anyway, it took a while for Natsume to wake up. When he did, it was too late. At least, he was the one who was thinking that. He was shocked when he saw white clouds, flying birds, and "green tiny things under us". I was like, "_Duh_, we're in the sky. What do you expect? Soil floating around?" I was just joking, not really sarcastic. Okay, yeah, I was being sarcastic. So? What I said was true.

"So, where do you think the Z organization's hideout is," I asked.

"Maybe in the sky?" he joked.

"Be serious," I said, sharply.

"I am, can't you see? You're the one who's making the mistake," he said. "You're flying high. The hideout must be down there. _Duh_, stupid."

I pretended that I almost dropped him by accident, which, of course, he didn't accept the reason.

Anyway, I flew down quickly. Natsume didn't scream of course, but I know he was kind of afraid that we might hit the ground and kill both of us, which he complained when we were flying straight across the land, avoiding the trees. I tried to ignore his complaints. They were really annoying me.

Just then, I sensed the scent. It smelled familiar. That was the smell of … vampires! Ugh, what were they doing here? Was it because of Natsume's luck? I know his blood was kind of appealing, but please. Not right now. After we finished the mission. Why did you have to come at this time? How could I protect him?

I looked at Natsume. He noticed my gaze and asked, "What?" I know I couldn't lie to him. What need was there to lie to him now? Besides, my head didn't like to think in the morning. So I told him everything. I know he could handle it himself. I mean, he had gone through a lot of missions on his own. I also know that he had lots of injuries that still haven't recovered yet. But I know how to heal them too, so there were no worries. Besides, he was Natsume. What did you expect?

* * *

><p><strong>I know there are mentions of other characters, like Chronos, Rina, Mei and Tigami. Plus, the Seven Legendary Warriors. Well, hopefully, Mikan will explain it to her friends later on. For the other characters, I might will have to think about how they will appear in the story.<strong>


	6. 6: Resist the Monster for One Night

Chapter 6

**Trying to Resist the Monster for One Night**

After I finished telling Natsume what I had smell, he was okay with it, of course. I told him that he would need to go back to where we were and find something for me that I had left there while I stay here, trying to see what the vampires were up to. But that was just a lie. If I tell him my real intention, he would never go along with it. He never wanted (and never will) to leave his friends and escape, even if they were a monster.

Obviously, Natsume looked at me suspiciously. He was the smart type, not to mention that he was a genius. But even though Hotaru had said that I was bad at acting, I still put on my "patient mask". It was kind of funny though; I was acting that I was acting! Get it? Oh well, it was not joke time and I know it was a cold joke. Ha, ha.

It took me several minutes to get Natsume to leave me. He still hadn't been completely convinced, but who cares about it? At least, he could go away like I wanted him to. I hope he will stop being stubborn sometimes though. It was really getting on my nerves and I didn't like that kind of feeling. It makes me want to kill someone, believe it or not. Yeah, even though I was the type that wanted to help people, not wanting to kill people … except rude people, like Natsume.

Anyway, I know you all think that I was trying to make Natsume safe. Well, I didn't think that way though. He was just a bother. I was really the type that likes to fight, not to mention that I was a tomboy. If I carried him around, I would definitely lose. Even if Natsume help, vampires were still fast and stronger than him. No matter how strong he was, humans are humans, and vampires are vampires.

So after I got rid of Natsume, I was ready to greet those thirsty vampires. My hands were tightened into fists. My hair slowly turned to orange and grew long. Fangs appeared, and my eyes turned to red. My body slowly turned to rock. Time for a little vampire game to start. Bring it on!

They came alright, and I was already waiting for them on the tree. I jumped high and began to tear the seventeen vampires apart. It was very quick and easy, despite the fact that I _was_ a half vampire. Thank goodness that Mom and Dad had taught me how to attack and defend myself as a full vampire, or else I would be doomed.

Anyway, after I tore all of them apart, I made fire to burn their corpses. Vampires are really hard to kill. You couldn't just give them garlic or spray holy water on them and they would just explode. No. That was too unrealistic. You have to take their bodies apart and burn their pieces so they wouldn't revive. Bel and I learned this from Aniki and Aneue, who were full-blood vampires. Some humans had already figured them out. I just got this really cool book that was really true. "Vampireology: The True History of the Fallen Ones".

Anyway, when Natsume came back, he was more shocked then surprised. In order to not to make him think that I was really trying to get him to somewhere safe while I defeat the vampires by myself, I told him that I got a little thirsty and couldn't control myself.

"Vampires like to drink vampire blood too?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "They don't have blood. That's why we feed on blood. Anyway, I just got thirsty and I couldn't control myself. But I didn't say that I'm thirsty for _vampire_ blood. Yuck! I don't even like their meat. They taste disgusting. When I get thirsty, I get grouchy and when I get grouchy, I always tend to pick a fight. But those vampires are thirsty too, so I got rid of them, just in case they want to kill me…. It's for my benefit. You will understand, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But there's nothing there."

I figured that he's talking about the lie.

"I thought I put my water bottle there," I lied. Then I shrugged. "Oh well, guess it was just me. Sorry."

"A water bottle?" he questioned. "What is a water bottle going to do with vampires?"

"I also need water to try to heal my thirst for blood," I said. "They both are like liquids."

Natsume went speechless. Just then, a vampire's hand scratched Natsume's body, leaving four long injuries behind his back as Natsume spit out blood. I was shocked and angry. I burned that hand before he does anymore damage as I covered my nose.

I was still covering my nose as I pick Natsume up and slowly carried him to a tree. I gently put my hand on his injuries. It still hurt Natsume, but I didn't care less. As my hand glowed with red-orange light, the injuries started disappearing and eventually left no scars.

When it was finally over, I flew to another tree. I let out my breath. Good thing I wasn't a full vampire, or else I would be burning his corpse by now. It was a close one. Damn that vampire. Too bad I couldn't teach him a lesson in hell. Making me feel like a loser and almost letting that monster take over me. That vampire was lucky. Or else, I would whip his body until he couldn't stand it.

I waited all night for him to recover. I tried to not breathe when I put a huge leaf over him as a cover, which was an easy task to accomplish. I guarded him from afar, trying not to think of his blood. I tried to think of how my family was doing to let the monster go away. I also reassured myself that soon, the mission would be over. I hoped we would get that student back early. I didn't like the pain of thirst.

The next day, to my relief, Natsume had recover. I couldn't smell his blood anymore. I tried not to look or feel disappointed. I couldn't let that monster have my mind. I have to hide her. Better yet, destroy her. Even though I didn't know how, I would try to. I would try to.


	7. 7 All Because of that Familiar Scent

Chapter 7

**All Because of that Familiar Scent**

Natsume and I were wandering around the forest, searching for the student, of course. There were no signs of any hideout or even people. Finally, I gave up and I sat down on the dirty soil. I didn't care if it messed up my red skirt. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep right now. I haven't slept all night because of that moron Natsume! Besides, there was no one here. How could there be a hideout when there was no sign of people here?

Once again, Natsume had to stop and lecture me. (He had told me that I have to be more careful in the forest, especially at night, even though he was the one who was injured badly.) He said that if there were signs of people here, there wouldn't be any hideout, because it was called a "hideout", and the hideout was supposed to be a secret. That was why it was called a hideout and that was the reason why we were trying to find it.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes, trying to figure out where the hell the hideout was. I hated to think in the morning, as I already said, especially since I didn't get enough sleep. Then, at some point, for some reasons, I started to curse at Natsume in my head. It was all his fault that I was like this. Everything from the start. Sometimes I just wished he hadn't exist. Too bad, he did. Anyway, I thought Nina could still find someone else to hold my power. Natsume was just one of the options.

Then, I smelled a human's blood. I cut Natsume off as I sniffed like a, oh, _dog_. Ew. (Actually, it was Natsume who saw what I was doing and he stopped talking, to my much of relief.)

Anyway, I stood up, trying to see where the scent came from. I turned around and around until I was finally dizzy. I fell to the ground and finally determined where _exactly_ the scent came from. After that, without a second thought, I chased after the scent. It was not that I was thirsty. I just didn't want Natsume to interfere with me. I really wanted to get back this instant and have some sleep. But that was just an excuse. When I smelled the blood, all I could think was that _I know that scent_, and then, I ran for it, without waiting for Natsume. (Even if it wasn't that kind of scent, I would still run because even though he was my partner, he was still bothersome, just like how he _thought_ of me. I was useful now, and definitely not a _bother_.)

Thanks to that scent, I finally found her. The human that had been targeted by Riro to had me born as a human (not that it worked on me completely). The female who I was _supposed_ to call her Mom if I didn't have the memories of my past(s). The adult whose name was Azumi Yuka and whom I should hate her but couldn't. The one who was currently working for Z and had really weak heart.

She had been longing to see _her_ daughter, Mikan, for a long time. Ever since she left me with Grandpa, she had tried to save me and suffered in loneliness. The pain of losing her Mikan and her husband, Yukihara Izumi was still a knife stabbed in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, <strong>**I know this is kind of short, but sorry. I'm a student, so I might not have time to write more. Plus, I'm kind of a lazy. I'm like Stephenie Meyer, the author of Twilight Saga. If it feels like the project is a homework, then I don't want to do it. Besides, I'm always out of ideas easily. Hehe. ^^"**


	8. Author

**Author Note:**

**Hi, sorry to disappoint you. You see, I'm a student and I have a lot of work and I don't think I can upload the chapters every day like I had expected. So, I'm sorry. I think I can start uploading at February 20, since my cousin is going to help me download Microsoft 2007 on February 19. Hopefully, I will upload a chapter earlier than planned. Again, sorry to disappoint you guys. You have to patient, although I know it's a hard thing to do. Anyway, I'm very upset with the fact that I'm lazy and all. Sorry. Anyway, wish me luck!**


	9. 8: The Feelings

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm kind of out of ideas, so I don't know if this can make up to all readers. I hope this is long enough to keep you interested in Mikan no Chikara_._ I hope so! So please enjoy this chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**The Feelings**

Azumi Yuka. These were the first two words that came into my mind when I saw her. At that moment, I wanted so badly to tell her all the truth, grimace as she cried because her daughter wasn't her real daughter. I felt like I should apologize to her immediately for all the unfortunate things that had happened to her, even though it was all Riro's fault. (I just felt guilty because it was about me, and since Riro wouldn't come down to apologize to her in person.)

But I know it was not a good idea. She didn't even know I was here. She might not even calm down to listen. She was also carrying a mission after all. Damn you, Z. Damn you, too, Elementary Principal. I would get you later after I get my power back.

I stopped as I hid behind a tree. Tch. Shiki was with her. _As always_. He was kind of annoying, even though he was quiet and followed Yuka's decisions. Following her _everywhere_, like a stalker. No. He _wa__s_ a stalker! Poor Shiki though. His feelings were not going to be returned. Izumi, Narumi and him. Subtract Izumi, there was still Narumi left. Poor them.

Anyway, now was not the time for _love_. There were more important stuffs than _love_. Like the truth, for example. How should I meet her? Normally or naturally. Naturally. That could be a start of our conversation.

Just as I was going to do that, I smelled Natsume. Tch. Always at important moments. I looked back at Yuka, deciding I would see her soon, as long as I keep in touch with her scent … or Shiki's.

Then I quickly flew to the direction where Natsume's scent was leading me to. When we saw each other (he was running to catch up with me), I grabbed him by his arm. He didn't flinch, which I already had predicted. He was just irritated at the fact that he was being _carried_, by a _girl_ especially. Oh well, I couldn't blame him. He was a boy after all. I was an old woman in a 10-year-old girl form. Vampires were immortal and could change into any form. Being in the form of a girl was a better choice, since girls were active and easy to lie to anybody. Like normal teachers, for example. Girls could use their cuteness to fool those teachers, whether it was female or male.

Anyway, I found a tree that was far enough that Yuka and Shiki wouldn't see us. We sat down on the branches instead of on the ground. I wanted the leaves to cover our scent. The forest was a dangerous setting. You couldn't predict who or what would be there. Vampires already came. There could be more. I was okay with it, but Natsume's scent was kind of strong. Vampires use scent to judge the blood. I couldn't let him to be in trouble. That would mean I would be in trouble too. How could I come back and face Ruka without Natsume? Impossible. Rumors would start. People would come to hate me. I didn't think I would be able to get out of this academy fairly.

"What are you doing, Strawberry Print," Natsume asked, still annoyed.

I ignored him. I rested my head on my hands, elbows rested on my knees. Right now, I was not in the mood of talking to him. He ruined my every plan. He had a very bad luck. Kuro Neko.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he continued, clearly didn't know the message.

"Shut up, Sly Fox," I shot back without looking at him. "Don't even think about lifting up my skirt. You know what I am."

Natsume became speechless. But not because he was afraid. He was speechless because I became unfamiliar to him. Of course, the Mikan he knew did not exist anymore. It was all an act; this was the real Mikan. Melinda Mikan Damien.

Just like this, moments past. We began to talk about how we were going to find that student.

"I think I have to follow Yuka and Shiki," I suggested.

"Yuka and Shiki?" he repeated in confusion as he eyed me suspiciously.

I sighed instead of thinking _o__ops_. "Well, Yuka and Shiki are part of Z. I just saw them."

"You got scared," he guessed.

"Nope," I answered. "Why should I be scared? Anyway, that's not it. Yuka's … supposed to be my human mom."

Natsume became silent. Of course he wouldn't ask people about their pasts. However, I sighed again and told him everything. I didn't know why I had to tell him the truth. He was not forcing me to, but I just got this feeling that I _wanted_ to. Weird feeling. Weird _desire_. I suddenly felt pathetic, having to tell the truth to a _human_, despite the fact that I was a half.

"Hmm."

"What do you mean, 'Hmm'?" I asked. "You are a weird human."

"You're talking about yourself," he pointed out.

"I'm not a human," I protested.

"You're a half," he said.

At this, I calmed down. I looked away. "I'm a hybrid."

"…"

"Go to sleep," I said.

"But it's the afternoon, idiot," Natsume pointed out.

"Then go to an 'afternoon sleep'," I corrected myself.

"I'm not a baby!" he shouted.

"To me, you are still young," I said.

I heard Natsume clenched his teeth. I looked at him. He was glaring at me. For the first time, I felt the chill, but I was not flinching. Whatever he was going to do wouldn't hurt me.

Natsume leaned towards me. I realized that I was looking into his brown eyes. Then he grabbed me by my collar with his hand and pressed his lips against mine. I struggled to get out. But somehow, I became weak. So I decided to relax in order to fool him. He still wouldn't let me go. I grabbed his sleeves.

Suddenly, I pushed him away. I was panting and blushing. I pointed at him. When I caught my breath, I stopped. Yuka. Her scent was beginning to faint. Tch. I was going to lose her. I still have a lot of news to tell her. But what about Natsume? I couldn't just leave him. Oh well, I have to take him with me. Maybe that would be easier. I wondered why Persona had to make Natsume to work with me? He was such a burden, no offense.

So, once again, I hurriedly grabbed Natsume by his arm and flew to follow her scent.


	10. 9: The Hideout

Chapter 9

**The Hideout**

I was still flying. Yuka was moving too quickly. She got too many Alice Stones. Oh goodness. Couldn't she stop for just five seconds? I didn't have all day, you know. Wait. Maybe she could lead us to that student. But how could they when I couldn't catch up with them? I was already tired and I wanted to rest. Somebody help me. If only Natsume could fly. Or maybe he could. I could just turn him into a half vampire. That was the plan!

Who was I kidding? Natsume? A newborn vampire? He was the _stubborn_ guy, and I have no intention to teach him how to control his thirst. No way. That would be a waste of time. By the time he learns how to control his thirst, our mission would be over and we still didn't have that kid. Wasting time was not on my "Things I have to Do" list. It was illegal in my point of view. I was pretty determined about it. Besides, using my hands, he was going to die someday soon.

If only Setsuna would be here. She was a ninja and was also part of the Seven Legendary Warriors. She was very active and moved like lightening. If only she was here and help me carry Natsume. Too bad; she was with everyone at Hoshino Academy. I hoped they could get me out of Alice Academy. But now that I think about it, don't. My family just transferred here. I didn't want them to move so quick. We all hated moving.

Finally, I caught up with her. I could see her. Then I skidded to a stop when she stopped and hid behind a tree. I released Natsume and peeked at them. They didn't notice us. Whew! That was a close one. I thought we were caught for sure. Wait. I was not afraid. I was just … just so that we wouldn't get caught and was taken away and couldn't find that student and go home. Yeah, I was … hiding for Natsume's sake.

Natsume looked at them. We were surprised at what they just did. They went into the hole of a tree! I looked at Natsume as he looked at me. We nodded and followed them. We slid down and into some unknown place. We didn't have time to wander around. We followed them quietly, like stalkers, which I hate to admit.

(Sorry for no detailed description of what the place is like. I'm lazy. ^^")

We were there. In the hideout of Z. In the big room, we saw people in white coats, as if they were doctors. Then we saw a boy tied in ropes. He was wearing Alice Academy's school uniform! That was who we needed to rescue. Thank goodness! Now we could go home!

As I was going in, Natsume grabbed my hand and pulled me back as he covered my mouth.

"Where are you going," he asked. "Do you want us to be caught too, troublemaker?"

Oops.

Natsume released me when I calmed down.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked.

"Wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I know this is short, but sorry. I'm kind of out of ideas here, so just bear it. :'( I don't like short chapters either, but I can't help it. My back kind of hurts and I want to finish this story quickly. Don't worry. I won't end this story in a hurry.<strong>


	11. 10: Intruders

Chapter 10

**Intruders**

"We have to get that guy over there without catching their attention," Natsume explained. "We will use Plan A."

I narrowed my eyes as I smiled. "Yes! Plan A."

I started laughing silently in a wicked way. Then I changed and asked him in an innocent way, "What's Plan A?"

Natsume hit my head. The huge bump appeared on my head again as I glared at him, but said nothing. Damn that Natsume. If it wasn't for the mission, I would've killed him for just that. He still didn't know who he was talking to. No. Melinda, calm down. It was for mission. After this, I could do whatever I want with him. So calm. Calm down. Take a deep breath. You were the leader of the Seven Legendary Warriors. You have to take care of Mei. So calm…. Okay, you were ready to face that bastard. (Try not to be so sweet or he would insult you again. UGH!)

"Plan A is for one of us to catch their attention and another will rescue that guy," he explained.

I stared at him for a moment. I sighed. It would be better if we attack straight-forwardly. Then I got the idea. I would attack while Natsume rescue that boy. Heh, heh, heh. It was a long time since I've attacked anyone. The vampires were just a piece of cake. The humans? Hah! They were just an exercise. Let them come.

I told Natsume that I would distract them. Before he could protest, I gave him many reasons. I was a half vampire, first of all. Stronger than humans. Secondly, I loved fighting. I could handle those pesky vampires. Humans were just easier. Too easy to be called "fighting".

Natsume rolled his eyes at me. "I never said you can't, woman."

I narrowed my eyes and tried not to kill him. I looked away from him. Calm down, Melinda. Calm. You were still Mikan. You got the part that you _loved_. Don't be a naughty girl. You could do whatever you want. Attack whoever you want. You should be happy. So don't be angry. Calm. Calm. Take a DEEP breath. Okay. Get ready to attack. Not Natsume. He was the target after the mission. So calm down. Calm down. Okay!

After Natsume said, "GO", I jumped and I flew into the room. Everyone looked at me in an unpleasant surprise. They were shocked when my hair grew long as it turned to orange, almost to red. My teeth started to grow fangs as my finger nails started to grow long as well. My eyes turned bloody red. I could see the little boy was scared too. I grinned at him, showing my shiny white teeth. He shuddered. Time for my snack and playtime. Get ready, humans.

I jumped on one of the members and dug my fangs into his neck. He moaned in pleasure. Of course, when a vampire sucks blood, it was like giving a kiss. Although it wouldn't be so pleasant when you lose lots of blood and began to look like a zombie. I didn't have the time to create newborns, as I already told you. So I suck all his blood. This time, he screamed for help. I smirked to hide my fear for that scream. I hated screams.

After his blood was out, I looked up and glared at the Z members. All but Yuka and Shiki. I looked at the boy with soft eyes. That assured the boy a little. That was when Natsume came out as I jumped on everyone. Natsume grabbed that boy and hid behind the door. I used this chance to get to Yuka before Shiki and touched her forehead. All the memories and the truth were now inside her head, narrated by, of course, me. Perfect.

Then I ran away, grabbing Natsume on the way, with him grabbing that boy. My last view of them was Shiki shaking the dazed Yuka with concern. _She will recover_. That's what I want to tell him. But I didn't. I need to get back to school. The mission is complete one day early. Whew! But I know this is just to distract me from Yuka and Shiki. Oh well. I don't care. I don't think we are going to meet each other anymore anyways. So don't think about it anymore, Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Finally, I'm done with the mission. Mission complete! Just like Mikan said, whew!<strong>


	12. 11: Shizuka

Chapter 11

**Shizuka**

After that, we flew back to the academy, as you already predicted. It took us a few hours. On the way, we were silent. Natsume and I didn't bother explain to that guy what was happening and where we were headed to. We didn't know what to say. Besides, it was troublesome and no use. The teachers would explain to him clearly with every single detail, even if the details were boring. That was what adults were used for: to explain things better than children, even though I was much older than their ancestors. In addition, that guy must have guessed where we were going. Every Alice student should know that. Alice Academy was where they go to, whether they like it or not.

When we get to the office, we let the guy stay with the teachers explaining to him, and we went back to class. Even though we didn't really follow Persona's instructions, he left us alone. However, I didn't want to go back to class. I was tired and I wanted to rest. So I actually ditched class and went to my bedroom. (I became Special Star. Also, who cares about where Natsume was? He also ditched the class of course. Everyone knows that.) I lay down on my wide bed on my stomach. I sighed loudly. I didn't know why, but I felt really under the weather. I didn't have any energy. I wanted to sleep. Then a name popped into my head: _Shizuka_.

I lived for over a zillion years, for many centuries. I was a cold person back then. Didn't hesitate to kill any humans because of what they did to my family in the past, whether they were good or bad. In one of the centuries, I met Shizuka. She was a pure miko, a human that had supernatural powers, could purify any monsters, making them disappear. I was supposed to be one of them, but she said that I was a half, so…. That was why I followed her everywhere, making sure she wouldn't be taken down by any monsters but me. Starting who-knows-when, I became overprotective of her. It was not because she was a human (because I hated humans, even though they were fragile). It was because I fell in love with her.

All because of a misunderstanding created by a monster, I was sealed by Shizuka. After that, she died because of that bastard. It was kind of angry for her to carry the injury made by that monster to seal me. She thought that monster was me. I hated her. I hated her naïve personality. Judge things by their cover.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered another monster revived Shizuka using clay and her soul. Then she "died" again for fighting that monster that had created the misunderstanding between us. We defeated him and we were left alone. Shizuka was about to die. I cried. She was still smiling at me. She pointed out that it was the first time she'd seen me cry, even though she was dying. She touched my cheek as I said that everything was my fault. That I didn't protect her like I promised to! Two times already. But Shizuka said that I did my best and I still came to protect her.

Even though I was happy she comforted me, the truth didn't just go away. I let her die. Two times. I didn't just want to do my best. I wanted to actually complete it. I wanted to protect her in order to let her live. But the goal was just a goal. If you didn't achieve it, you didn't achieve it. No one could help you. That was what I thought. As I said that, Shizuka kissed me on the lips as she whispered something and disappeared into the starry sky.

_Thank you, Melinda, for making me the happiest person in the whole world. I love you._

I watched as she went. My last drop of tears rolled down my cheek. I stopped crying and stared at the sky, where Shizuka lived now. Crying didn't help much. Shizuka didn't want to see me cry anyways. I would try to do what she wished. But even now, I still hated myself for not being able to protect her.

I whispered the words out loud, even though I know I didn't have the right to do so.

"I love you, Shizuka. I really, really do. I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for everything."

Yes. Really thank you for changing me, making me into a cheerful person. Shizuka. Thanks so much for making me the happiest (half) vampire in the whole world.

Just like this, I cried myself to sleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know, I know. Mikan's a lesbian? What the hell? At first, I also thought that it was kind of crazy that I have this in mind. Maybe because of Hotaru. *shrugs* Oh well. "Mikan is like Narumi?" That's the first thing that popped into my mind. But now, I'm going to change that. No spoilers for what I am going to write! Find out for yourself. Also, review please! ^^ Let me know what you think about my story, whether it's good or bad. I also want some suggestions to make this story more interesting. You're more than welcome to do so! :D<strong>


	13. 12: Lily

Chapter 12

**Lily**

Today, we have a guest in our class. Her name was Lily, Berry's fiancée. She came here to see him of course. Even though normal people couldn't come in to the academy, our family insisted on this. She was really a special human to our family, mostly because Berry would throw his life away just to keep Lily safe. That is, if he needed to, which he didn't. They know we were dangerous, especially the Elementary School Principal, which I didn't want to mention (since he was so ridiculously disgusting. I wouldn't want his blood in my body, which was not a problem, since his blood sucks just like his personality). So, they permitted her to come in anytime. Pretty useful, huh, our power, our existence.

Anyway, because of this, Lily could join in with us. But, the principals said that Lily had to return to her home after two weeks. Aw man. The way we count time was kind of different from humans. We count minutes by seconds; hours by minutes; days by hours; weeks by days; months by weeks; years by months; centuries by years, since we live forever. To us, time was endless. We were permanent. That would never change. When the last generation of humans died, we continued to live on. Even if we did die, we still remember our pasts and would get together again. That was the definition for "vampire".

Berry, Lily, and I were walking around the academy. Berry was in his adult form again, since Lily was an adult. Berry loved to be a match to her. I was sticking to my child form. It was more cute and adorable that way and useful somehow. I was in front of them, walking backwards, blabbering about all kinds of random stuff. They laughed and I laughed with them. Long time no see. It should be like this. I guess this kind of moment was what you could call the moment that you wanted it to never end. But I wouldn't say that because only people who knew this kind of moment would end wished it would never end. To us, Lily was eternal, like us. She was going to be a vampire. All of us know that, but we were delaying this because Berry refused to ruin Lily's life. How stubborn.

Lily was depending on me to change her, since I was her best friend and all. But I couldn't do it. I've never done it before. I have no confidence that Lily wouldn't die. I promised her anyways. She was just so cute, even though she was an adult (well, I was an adult also, for a long, _long_ time ago). Anyway, even if I did change her, she was still a half. So I decided that first, Berry and I would bite each other, in order to make us full vampires. The risk, however, was that we didn't know if we could control our thirst. Our parents, Aniki and Aneue told us that we would decide what the best is for us. I really appreciated their generosity, but I wanted to know their opinions. They would help sometimes. Just that line was useless. No offense.

Anyway, Berry said we'll see. I really didn't know what the hesitation was for. He was too protective of Lily. Lily wasn't that fragile. Overprotective. Stupid. Idiotic. No brain. Annoying brat. Those were the things I called Berry whenever he started to be "noisy" over Lily. All night he had been talking about how we would ruin her life if we turned her into a vampire. I was just starting to get black shadows under my eyes (or rather dark purple).

"And then, and then, he was like, 'Oh my God, what are you doing in my bed!'" I said, giggling. "And I was like, 'Uh, we are siblings. What's wrong with sleeping in the same bed? Besides, this is my bed.' He was like, 'Oh yeah.'"

Lily and I laughed. Berry blushed red and looked away from us. His eyes were narrowed and that only made us laugh harder. Berry turned to us and yelled for us to stop. It didn't work. It only made things worse. Soon, our bellies started to hurt and our eyes were wet. The only thing Berry could do now was to wait for us to stop. It took us a long time to recover though.

After the jokes, we went back to getting Lily familiar to the academy, not that it was going to be useful. She didn't have an Alice, like us. She would be gone after two weeks anyways. We were just doing this so we could use up some boring times.

By the time we were done, it was nighttime. Lily yawned. We realized it was already this late, and so we stopped the tour. (We finished it a long time ago anyway.) We took her to our dorm quickly. I suggested that she sleep with Berry. They blushed and shook their heads at me immediately. I stared at them as if they were crazy. They were engaged to each other and they were embarrassed about sleeping together? Didn't make any sense to me or to anyone.

"Come on," I said. "You guys are engaged to each other. Nothing to get embarrassed with."

At the word "engaged", they shushed me at the same time. I made a face.

"I don't mind how Lily reacts to this, but Berry? Seriously?" I shook my head. "Just because you look like me doesn't mean you're actually a female."

"Ew! Disgusting!" we both said at the same time.

Then we, plus Lily, laughed.

When we stopped, I went to my room and said, "Good night." I didn't let them answer and closed the door, just in case one of them would "escape" into the room. I laughed at the thought of them sleeping together awkwardly as I went to bed.


	14. 13: Explanation

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long! I've been lazy and don't know how to continue! So sorry! Please forgive me! To express my apology, for people who don't know, according to a friend, Gakuen Alice Chapter 162 comes out on April 20th (New York time). So sorry again! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**Explanation**

I was walking in the hallway when I hear footsteps behind me. I sighed as I stopped. The sound of the footsteps also stopped. I turned around. I crossed my arms as I narrowed my eyes at them. Why were they always looking at me as if I was a stranger? Right. Now I was a vampire. (I was a vampire ever since I was born). So? It was not like I changed or anything. I was still Mikan. It was my middle name. But it _wa__s_ kind of annoying, with them looking at me that way. They were making me shudder in disgust.

Fortunately, Berry came to the rescue in his child form. He came to my side. I winked at him as I smiled. Little brothers have to help their sisters sometimes when their sisters had helped him numerous times! I tried to stop myself from sighing with relief. I didn't want my scariness disappear completely from their mind. It could become useful someday. Besides, it was really interesting and _hilarious_ when you saw how fearful they are, yet determined to step up to you, as if you did something wrong, as if you were the bully, which I was definitely not. Only Natsume bullied people.

I looked at the floor, trying to not make them see me trying to not laugh. It didn't work of course. I cleared my throat and forced myself to clear my mind. I stopped smiling and looked up. I tilted my head to the side and shrugged.

"Look, I know this is sudden, but it's already a week ago after I declared that I'm a vampire."

"Half vampire," Berry corrected.

"Take the "half" away for a sec can make you die?"

I glared at Berry for interrupting me. Berry rolled his eyes as he sighed. He shrugged and nodded numerous times. He took out his hand from his pocket and showed me it as a sign for me to continue. I bowed my head at him as a sign of thank you … although not as putting much heart in it of course. I snort at him and faced Permy, Anna-Chan, Nonoko-Chan and the others. I cleared my throat again and continued.

"You don't have to look at me as if I'm stranger or something anymore. I'm still your friend, right?"

"Sorry, Mikan-Chan," Nonoko-Chan apologized.

"Really sorry," Anna-Chan agreed. "We can't. It's just that we can't get used to not hearing your accent and you are acting so mature."

I stared at them with a serious face. Then I made a confused face. "Hah?" Then I realized what they were talking about. Mikan's accent. Being in that accent wasn't difficult, but for some reasons, I was forgetting to use that accent. All because my family came to live with me. Don't get me wrong. I was glad they came to be with me. It was just that it had negative effects also.

I shook my head. There was nothing I _couldn't_ do. Just get used to it, Melinda. No. _Mikan_. That was my first name now. Not middle name. Just tolerate it.

I took a deep breath and smiled a "Mikan Smile".

"Sorry, sorry," I said in the accent cheerfully. "I keep forgetting about the accent ever since my family arrived. Heh, heh. Sorry. _Now_ can we go back to the past?"

The group looked at each other in a doubtful face. I clenched my teeth. _Ah_, this was really getting on my nerves. What was it that they want? I was trying to act like the Mikan _they_ know and they didn't have the immediate answer for me. They've got to be kidding me! No. Calm down. You couldn't ruin it now. Relax. Calm. Take a deep breath and you'll be fine.

Berry rested his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. He leaned towards me and whispered something in my ear. My eyes went wide as I listened to him. Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Have I really become stupid? Hmph. Acting stupid could really make you _truly_ stupid. I should be careful from now on. I didn't want to really go into this "Mikan Act".

I cleared my throat for the third time and told them to stay in Class B during lunchtime. They hesitated. Then Permy answered me and ordered the group to be dismissed. I sighed when they finally all left. Berry smiled, seeming to be trying to encourage me. I looked at him and tried to smile back. Berry sighed and nodded at the floor, trying to think of something.

That was Berry. Unlike me, he liked to think and could think of great solutions. I was the only child that didn't like to think or could think of any good solutions. In another words, I was not smart. Sure, I could get 100 on tests, but I have to study and stay up in midnight to get 100. Once I get through the night studying, I would remember all those topics. That was horribly terrible. I shudder at the memories of those times.

"You don't have to be there," Berry finally said. "I can give them a video. It contains all our pasts."

I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Since when did we record our pasts," I asked. "We didn't even have the time to. And at that time, how could we get a video recorded?"

Berry shrugged. "I got it from Riro."

I narrowed my eyes at the name. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to explain everything. Our pasts include too many details and main ideas. Riro saved me again. Didn't really know if I should hate it or not. She destroyed me, but she also saved me sometimes. What kind of God was she? What personality did she have? What was she really thinking? Oh, man. It was too difficult to understand!

"Thanks," I whispered in a sad voice. "I'm going back to my room. I promised Tama I will be online today to chat."

Berry nodded. "Tell her I say hi."

I nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I did this during midnight, so if it's not good, sorry. I know I said too much sorry, but that's what I feel. I apologize for being lazy and making you wait for the next chapter. I will try to upload another tomorrow!<strong>


	15. 14: Chatting

Chapter 14

Chatting

"Long time no see, Mikan-Chan," Tama greeted with a smile and teary eyes.

I smiled widely into the laptop. I rested my head in my hand as I rested my elbow on my desk. I nodded as I greeted her back. It's really a _long_, long time no see. Ever since I was born into this Human World, I've never been able to see Tama… Well, I did see her when I was three. She moved to the village for vacation to see me. We played for days. Finally, she moved back. I promised her that we will see each other someday. That was meant to meet each other personally, not just face-to-face on the laptop/computer. Well, I didn't explain it well, so it didn't matter much.

"How are you doing these days," Tama asked. "I heard Mizu said that you revealed your identity."

Oh, Mizu, the Goddess of Water. I'm glad that you check in with your water power and your "water heaven" (whatever and wherever that is) to see if I'm okay, but why do you have to be so … officiousness? Also, why do you have to tell Tama about it? I bet you even told the rest about it. Mizu, you really are an "angel smile, but demon's heart". Don't you know the phrase: mind your own business?

I shook my head as I sighed. Tama waited for me to speak. She knew she said something wrong. She gave me that cute little sorry face. I smiled at her, making her relieved a little. Never know when your fake smile can work. It can work sometimes, especially times when you don't think it will work.

Tama folded her hands together into a fist. She rested her chin on her hands and smiled an adorable little smile. She's just so cute. Ah, she touched my heart as usual. No one can be as adorable as her. She should continue to be an idol… Ah. This made me remembered. She quitted, even when she became a Lunar Lady. What's wrong with her? She can sing and act again. Why does she pretend to have a stage fight?

I asked Tama that and she made this upset smile that made me regretted to ask her that. I apologized silently. Tama shook her head, like I thought she would. "It's okay" was what she said. "I want to wait for you to come back, to have your freedom back."

I sighed. "You know, if I want, I can go back there anytime."

Tama nodded. "I know that. I also know that you still haven't got your power back."

Something shot through my heart. _Mizu!_ I will get you after I achieved my goal. Prepare for your leader!

I took a deep breath to calm down. I leaned back to my chair. I sighed. Why do I have to sigh so many times today? I'm so tired for some reasons I don't know. I shook my head as I closed my eyes. I tried to stop myself from cursing Mizu.

Mizuki Water is the Goddess of Water. She's nice and has a crush on our God of Earth, Takane Earth. She has long, light blue hair and is the only one without bangs in the Seven Legendary Warrior. I said she's nice, that's … half true, half false. What do I mean by that? You never see what happens when Mizu gets mad. She yells, and screams, and even can hurt anyone as punishment. We try to not anger her. Never know why Takane love her. Love is unpredictable.

Nishikori Tamae or Tamae Moon is the Goddess of Moon and Dark. She's my childhood friend. I represent the Sun and she is the moon. If I die, she will fall to unconscious with me. Sun provides light for the moon to shine and the Earth to continue on producing creatures. Moon shines in the night, trying to give people the light they need in order to see. Sun and Moon is—

"Mikan? Are you okay," Tama asked.

"I'm fine," I answered after I came back to reality. "What were we talking about? Oh yeah. Berry gave the class a video that has our pasts."

"Since when did you record your pasts," Tama asked.

"I ask myself the same thing."

Then I told her about everything. From the day I decided to take away Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka's life and failed to the day that group followed me through the hallway. Tama listened without interruption and yawing. If I was her, I would yawn and go to sleep. I'm so tired and thirsty after I explained the whole thing. I panted and I sweat. Tama waited for me to catch my breath, which took me, to me, a long time.

I'm not patient like Tama. But I'm not violent like Natsume, which I am really grateful about. Who want to be Natsume? No offense. Anyway, I'm not letting Natsume ruin my chat with Tama, so I changed the subject.

"Tama, I heard about Tsukiakaneno Miko," I said. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

It worked; Tama immediately blushed. She stuttered and stammered, trying to explain that Akane is not her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes. That reaction makes it more obvious that she's lying. She sucks more at lying than me. I mean I'm an expert at lying. Tama? She's really bad at lying. For real, I tell you.

The Akane subject didn't last long because of all the blushing, stuttering, and stammering. That made me felt bored. I asked her about her situation. Tama answered with excitement. She kept on talking about the Lunar Lady Class, which also kind of related to Akane. Tama said that she tried to figure if Akane was the bunny boy she met seven years ago. I told her that in my opinion, although not 100% positive, he might be the one. I mean look at him. White bunny ears, same hairstyle, same clothes. Unless he has an identical twin, which he kind of has, since his brother looks exactly like him, although his ears, hair and clothes are black.

"How did you know that," Tama asked.

I looked at her with a confused face. "Didn't Mizu tell you that she sent an e-mail to me with those bunny boy pictures?"

"No," Tama replied as she frowned. "Mizu didn't tell me."

"Well, I guess this is equal then," I smiled. "She gave some news about you to me and also gave some news about me to you, so…"

I shrugged to finish my line. Tama looked at me for a sec. She smiled and chuckled. I sighed as I scratched my head.

"I wish I can be in your arms," Tama whispered all of a sudden.

I looked at her with an expressionless face. I suddenly remembered in the last generation, Tama had asked me a question. _Will you be at my side forever? You promise?_ At that time, I hesitated. I didn't want to lie to Tama or anyone. I know I would leave her someday because of some danger. I still have this feeling. When I told her that I would be going to Alice Academy, Tama freaked out. She yelled, cried, screamed, and did whatever she could do to stop me from going to Alice Academy.

I have to take her out on a date and visited many places. It kind of worked. She smiled at least. But I could see she still couldn't get over it. So, at her apartment when I took her home, I used the pink petals from flowers and made a huge picture and some words: _I love you forever!_ With a heart. The picture was us, the Seven Legendary Warrior. I could still remember the touched face of her, even though she's faraway in her room, in her apartment.

"Even though I'm away, my feelings will not change," I shouted to her. "Our hearts will stay together forever! By the way, when I said I love you, I mean as a friend!"

It worked; Tama laughed as she cried. She had covered her mouth and nose with her hands. I waved as I said I will be back soon with a smile. Then I left as I said, "See you!" Tama waved back as she said the same thing. Checking to see if there's anyone, I made my wings appear out of my back: one angel wing, one vampire wing, the same red orange color. I flew back to my home. As I flew, I smiled to myself, trying not to cry.

_Sorry, Tama_.

With the knock on the door, I was saved. I felt guilty for leaving her, even though I haven't promised her anything.

"See you later," I said with a smile. I would never say good-bye.

Tama smiled a hurtful smile and nodded. "See you later." In the next second, she disappeared. I inhaled and exhaled, not really counting as taking a breath. I closed the laptop and looked at the door. It's Berry. I know it because of his scent. Without listening for my permission, Berry opened the door and walked into my room.

"Thanks," I said silently as I stared at my laptop.

"Are you okay, onee-san?" Berry asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"You're lying," Berry accused. "What happened? A fight with Tama again?"

"Not really," I replied.

"Ho~ You remembered the day you left for your human life," Berry guessed. "Don't worry about it. It's for your power. You're going to be with them again. We can help you get your power back if you want."

At this, I smirked. I looked at him. "Do you think I'm still me if I say I need your help?" I raised an eyebrow.


	16. 15: Past and Present

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I noticed when I read over this story, it contained many mistakes, including grammar mistakes. Sorry. I only write and sumbit, not write, read, edit and sumbit. So please point out the mistakes and I will try to edit them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

**Past and Present**

"Mikan!"

I shouted as Anna-Chan hugged me tightly all of a sudden with Nonoko-Chan behind her, as I walked in to the classroom. I was surprised at how early today was and already they came up hugging me. Their faces both filled with sadness and … pity? I blinked a few times at them. Then I patted on Anna-Chan's head. It was like trying to calm down a baby. No offense, Anna-Chan. But, seriously, what happened? Why all of a sudden?

I asked them and they told me they know it all. Berry had showed them the video, like he promised. They watched my whole life, which at first I didn't understand. Now, all I could say was that there was someone stalking me! I needed to be careful. A lady always needs privacy. So I asked what they saw. Anna-Chan and Nonoko-Chan were nice enough to explain it to me, even though they didn't seem to want to.

They saw the part where humans had killed my entire family in my first life, how I got my revenge, which was really a nightmare for humans and for me too, believe it or not. They also saw the part where me and Shizuka worked together to destroy those monsters, how the Seven Legendary Warriors was formed. There were still many tragedies to my whole life and I was not listing them down. My history was too long.

"Mikan," Nonoko-Chan started.

"Hmm?"

"What's your relationship with Shizuka," Nonoko-Chan asked. "She looked kind of familiar."

_Of course she does._

I put my fingers to my lips as I winked. "It's a secret."

They whined. I still shook my head as I make my way to the seat next to Natsume. I smiled extra-nicely at him. For some reasons, I didn't want to see him. He reminded me of my past. The past that I wanted to forget. Shizuka. The first person I ever cared for in this world, besides my family. The one who also _killed me_.

"Who are you smiling at, ugly girl," Natsume said as he glared at me.

Before I could explode, he walked away quickly. Ruka followed him, flashing me a worried look. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did I do? Why was he so angry? What did I do wrong? Shizuka, this brat was _so_ hard to get along with. What should I do? Kill him? Absolutely no. Wait. Shizuka? That was it. Now I remember where I saw him before. Ever since the first day, his face, his voice, his tone, his everything except his hair made me wondered, _Where have I seen him before?_ Now I understand where and it was quite unbelievable.

_Shizuka, are you still there?_

Of course not. She had reincarnated, and Natsume was the proof. Yup, that was right. Natsume _wa__s_ Shizuka. Even though I called myself a lesbian, Shizuka was actually male. I discovered that when we were out in the woods one day to fight some silly monsters which I forgot what they were. The only mystery was the reason she (or now, he) pretended to be a female. It actually kind of suited him, but I didn't want to tell him that. Not that I could be killed by him or anything….

Well, obviously, I couldn't kill Natsume now, since I realized that he was Shizuka. I did love him, but I didn't get this feeling. Why did I have no feelings for him? Because of his appearance or it was just a matter of time. Uh…. Ah! It was not like me, thinking so hard. I didn't even like to think. What was wrong with _me_?

Nothing. What did you think? I hit myself on the wall and a car crashed into me at the same time and made me stupid. Don't be ridiculous.

"Sakura, what are you doing," an angry voice asked.

I looked up as I noticed the voice. Jin-Jin…. Uh…. Did I have to get this attack?

I looked to my side for help. Berry just shrugged, as if he was trying to say "why not? Since you get that as your 'reward' every time. You'll get used to it". What if I COULD NOT get used to it? Anyway, was he really my brother? And he was also my twin! Next time, I wouldn't help him anymore. Let him solve those problems himself, since that was what he was doing to me right now.

I gulped and looked back at Jin-Jin. I took a deep breath and….

"Hi?"

Without hesitation, Jin-Jin waved his pointer and BAM! My whole body turned black. I coughed out some dust and lay back. Today was definitely NOT my lucky day.

"Natsume! Natsume!"

I was running in the hallway, trying to catch up to him. It was lunchtime. I wanted so much to make sure he was really Shizuka. I half hoped he was, so that I could actually make it up for her (him) for not properly protecting her, and half wished that he wasn't because I didn't want to be put up with all his nasty comments and stuff.

Natsume didn't stop when I called his name. So I actually have to hit his head _very_ carefully and light. Natsume finally stopped and turned his head around to glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why didn't you stop when I called you," I asked.

"Why should I?" Natsume said.

"Stop answering my questions with questions," I said as I folded my arms across my chest. "Anyway, I'm not apologizing for hitting you."

After I said that, I hit him again on the head as light and careful as I could manage and ran away from him. I was thinking that maybe just hitting him wouldn't be enough, so I actually insulted him as I ran. When I looked over my shoulder to check to make sure he was following me, I realized I was wrong. He was chasing me!

Sure, he was fast. But not as fast as me! I showed him my tongue on the way. Then when we were there, I skidded to a stop and turned around. Natsume had already stopped a few feet away from me. I rested my palm against the cherry blossom tree as I smiled at the flowers and petals.

"Natsume, when we first met each other, did you have any feelings when you saw me?" I asked, without looking at him.

"What?" he questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, did you have a feeling that you actually know me?" I edited, feeling nervous.

"No," he answered.

I let out a long breath. I looked at him. After a few moments, I ran to him and into his arms. His body went stiff. I buried my head in his chest, trying not to cry. I ignored him when he started to call me names. For some reasons, I couldn't get angry with him now. I already know one thing: Shizuka reincarnated. Even though her body was still full of injuries, I was glad that I was able to meet her again.

Right. Natsume was Shizuka. Shizuka was Natsume. They looked exactly the same, except for the hairstyle and the attitude. Shizuka was nice and calm and didn't call people by names. Natsume was just the opposite. I would say that Hotaru and Shizuka are the most similar. That was why I started to love Hotaru the first time she started to talk to me.

At first, I thought she was Shizuka, since they were almost the same people. We got along just great, like me and Shizuka did in the past. But then, I shook that thought from my mind when I realized that Hotaru was really a female.

What did I meant by that? Humph. Shizuka was actually a male. Due to some reasons that were difficult to understand, she was forced to dress up and act like female, which she didn't want to. I thought he was actually beautiful when he dressed up as a female, if he really tried to be. Unfortunately, I didn't think about how Shizuka would be male in this century, which I should've expected. I mean, it had been a long time. Things change as rules began change. He didn't have the reasons to act as a female in this century.

This was enough.

I shouldn't be messing the past with the present. Past was the past. I shouldn't be worried about that now. I found her. I found _him_. I should be happy, excited, elated! This should be enough. Even though I know he loved me, even if he was Natsume, I couldn't return that love.

I pushed him away from me, but lightly. Then I ran passed him as fast as I could with all I had. I needed to get to my room. I needed to sleep. I needed to dream and get away from all this. Even though it was just the afternoon, I was out for today. Tomorrow, the teachers would be angry. I didn't care. I was a vampire. I was supposed to only come out during the night. But I was a half. So I could move during the day.

When I was in my room, I locked the door and jumped to my bed. Suddenly, I realized one thing: if Natsume was Shizuka, then I couldn't kill him, which means I couldn't get my power back. Which also means I couldn't leave this academy until I really graduate from this school? So that means that I would be trapped in this academy for real?! NO!

Wait. What if Natsume was not Shizuka? I mean genders change when you reincarnate. No one said that it had to stay the same. Besides, I always thought Hotaru looked more like her. Maybe, just maybe, Hotaru might be Shizuka. So if that was true, then I could kill Natsume and get my power back. But I couldn't be sure. I would see. I would see.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope that I will get many reviews. Please... I know this story is not that as good as others, but... Maybe it is boring, but please review! I will thank you readers from the bottom of my heart.<strong>


	17. 16: Love and Hate

**Author's Note: I saw the review from Anna Grace. Thank you for the compliment. This chapter was completed because of you. I hoped you will get an account on Fanfiction so we could talk, but the choice is yours. I can't decide for you. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

**Love and Hate**

Hate was all I've got in the past centuries. The hate I felt was stronger than anyone else's. And this hate had woken up a demon from his slumber. One night, I dreamed that I was trapped in the darkness. I heard water dripping somewhere. I was not scared, but confused. Suddenly, I heard a man's voice out of nowhere. Right away, I know that this "person" was a demon. A lot of demons and devils sounded just like him. I would never, ever forget, since my hate was not just for humans.

**Shizuka was killed by a demon.**

I kept my guards up and alert. It didn't feel like a dream. The voice was too real; the scene was too vivid that I could never forget that dream.

"_Do you want to form the contract with me?_" the demon asked.

"_I believe you know my past_," I said.

"_Oh. You're the clever one. Perfect_." I could feel the smirk in his voice.

I shuddered. "_Stop saying it as if I've answered you or anything. Because I can assure you, I would never, ever form contract with anyone, **demons especially**_."

"_I'm sorry to hear that_," he growled.

"_As if I care_," I snapped.

"_I know a way to revive Shizuka, your precious little … boy_."

This caught me by surprise.

"_Speechless, aren't we, little girl_," he said when I didn't reply. "_I would revive Shizuka for you if you will form the contract with me_."

I opened my mouth to answer him. "As if I would trust you!"

"Natsume, can we have lunch together?"

This made the whole class zip their mouths up. I froze my smile in place as they continued to stare at me. Natsume was also surprised; I could see it in his eyes. But I pretended to not see that. Normal reactions didn't please me well; those were not interesting at all. You see them all the time. But it couldn't be helped anyway.

I have already predicted what he was going to say next, but that didn't mean I wouldn't get angry. I. Was. Just. Not. Going. To. Get. Used. To. It. You got a problem with that, you deal with it.

"Hah? Are you stupid," he insulted.

_Believe me; I don't want to have lunch with you either. It just made time feel even slower. If it weren't for Shizuka, I could've just killed you by my own bare hands._

"Natsume." I tried to keep the sweetness in my voice. "I wanted to check something up with you about our lessons."

_And whether you like it or not, you're coming with me. Don't let me force you, because I could assure you, I could be more violent than a demon when I force someone._

I was surprised when he answered me with a yes. Hmph. He _was_ a genius after all.

Instead of going to the cafeteria, we went to the Northern Woods. When I was sure no one would go here, I turned to Natsume. He was annoyed; he kept on glaring at me as if I had killed him or something. Well, I would really like to do that. I needed blood so badly. I haven't drink blood in so many centuries. Just in time, this boy appeared. And I had to kill him, if I could.

Now, how should I do this? Usually, no matter what, humans couldn't remember their pasts. Their souls were cleaned and were made ready to start a new life. So how could I determine that he was Shizuka? How should I do this? Hmm…. Could it be possible that two people could have the exactly same hobby?

"Um…. I wanted to ask you some questions," I started carefully. "Have you loved anyone?"

What kind of question was _that_? Sure, Shizuka was honest and he told me the second he realized that he loved me. But I couldn't be sure Natsume was the same. He must be a liar, according to my experience.

"Hah? Are you out of your mind," he asked, rudely. "That has nothing to do with the lessons we had today."

Stupid.

"Did you really believe I would ask you about lessons?" I scoffed. "No, duh! Why would I ask you questions about the lessons when I'm not even interested in the lessons? Anyway, answer."

"None of your business," he said as he looked away.

I told you he was a liar. Well, at least he was not being honest. That ought to count for something.

I sighed. "Then have you ever hated anyone?" The first person that came to his mind must be Persona, his Dangerous Ability Class Teacher.

"Why do you care," he snapped as he raised his head and faced me.

"I said I wanted to check something up with you," I told him.

"…."

"You know I was a half vampire," I started to explain. "I have a long memory, a long life. The one I remember most clearly, besides the time those humans killed my family, was way back in a village. I met this girl named Shizuka. She was … excellent and advanced in every way. She used to kill demons for a living. I was supposed to be one of her victims, but she didn't kill me. She said she didn't want to waste her arrows on a half vampire. Ever since then, I followed her everywhere, trying to kill her to prove I was not weak."

"Like a stalker," he added.

"Shut your mouth up," I ordered him. When he opened his mouth, I asked, "Do you want to hear the story or do you want to be killed?"

"Then kill me, if you can," he retorted.

"Hmph. Don't think I can't."

After I said that, I flew to him and pushed him to the tree, my nails on his neck. I smirked as he panted, trying to breathe for more air. I let him go by the second our eyes met. It was too much. His eyes reminded me of Shizuka and the agony I felt when he was killed.

"Ever since who-knows-when, we started to take liking to each other," I continued, deep in the memory again. "It was when she confessed to me when I realized the real feelings I've got for her."

I stared at Natsume straight in the eye. "I loved her." Then I looked to the sky, trying not to cry. I tried not to give him as much details as I know. "One day, she was killed. By a demon. From that moment on, I've begun to _hate_ humans _and_ demons." I glared at Natsume, as if he was the one who killed her. "I had begun to kill every single demon that I saw. I couldn't even drink their blood because they were dirt." I didn't notice the fear in Natsume's eyes. "Even now, I tried to find demons, even if I was in this academy. I. Don't. Want. Any. Demons. I. See. Escape. I'm still thinking if I should let humans live. What do you think, Natsume?"

Natsume placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes tight. He moaned and groaned. He squeezed his head, as if he was trying to push it together. All my feelings and emotions were gone except fear. I dashed to Natsume, trying to help him.

How could I help him?

I didn't know. Then something shot through my mind like lightening. Maybe he was trying to remember something. His soul was trying to make him remember. So maybe he was…!


	18. 17: Our Promise

Chapter 17

**Our Promise**

_"Mikan~"_

_I grinned in spite of myself. I touched the back of her hand and gently took it off from my eye. Her other hand fell down to my shoulder, uncovering my other eye. I looked up at her._

_"Hey, Shizuka," I said. "Long time no see~"_

_"We just met yesterday," she pointed out, wrapping her arms around me._

_"Yeah, one day without you is a long time to me," I said. "You would be surprised as to how depressed I was without you."_

_She chuckled in the voice that sounded like music to my ears._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You appeared to be really … weird today."_

_"How so?"_

_"Very cheerful."_

_She laughed. My heart skipped a beat and then started pounding against my chest rapidly. What happened? That was so not her._

_"I've got present for you," she said._

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise and delight. "Really?"_

_She nodded. Before I knew it, she tied a string with a wooden dog attached to it. I grimaced._

_"You know that I am a vampire, right?" I reminded her, though I knew she remembered._

_"Hybrid," Shizuka corrected me, wrapping her arms around my neck again._

_"Same thing." Before she could argue, I added, "Don't mind the minor details. I still have vampire blood in me, nobody can deny that." At that, she closed her mouth._

_"So is this supposed to be my punishment?" I questioned. "First of all, what did I even do?"_

_"…." She felt slightly disappointed. I could tell just by her silence._

_"Hello? I'm a—I have vampire blood in me. Obviously, I hate dogs." I pointed out, emphasizing the word "hate", and at the same time trying to use a teasing tone to lighten up the atmosphere._

_"You know what this is?" she suddenly asked._

_"A dog?" I answered in a "duh" tone._

_She shook her head. "It's a wolf."_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"Wolf is a very powerful creature. It offers some of the most striking animal symbolism in our village. It depends on its instinct, intelligence, and it has a constant need for freedom." For some reasons, there is a hint of sadness when she says the last part. But she continues on as if it isn't there at all. "It also symbolizes fear of being threatened and lack of trust. Just like how you were when we first met. I could tell when I saw your eyes. You were so insecure. I couldn't imagine what kind of conflicts you went through, but I knew you've gone through the worst._

_"Wolf is a very independent creature, yet that doesn't mean it doesn't have any heart. It can be lonely and it will be, as it always depends on itself when there is no one fighting alongside with it._

_"But there is one quality about the wolves that is very valuable. That is loyalty. Once, it decides its master, it will fight with him until the end._

_"Mikan. Will you stay with me until the end?" she asked._

_I was silent for a moment, trying to register what she just said. Then I smiled and…_

Flick!

_Shizuka covered her forehead, where I flicked her with my index finger._

_"Idiot! Obviously, I'm going to stay with you until the end," I answered. "That's just a stupid question. And you're smarter than me."_

_She stayed there with wide eyes. After a second, tears filled her eyes but they refused to pour out as she smiled in happiness. She placed a hand on the back of my head and pushed it towards her so that our lips—_

_Ding-ling! Ding-ling! "Time to wake up!" Ding-ling! Ding-ling! "Time to wake up!"_

I blindly felt my way on the bed table or whatever you call it until I felt the button and pressed it. When the noise stopped, I laid back down on my bed, reflecting on that dream.

_Why now?_

Shizuka was human. But she was the only human that was both strong and truly kind-hearted. She was special—like no other humans, who are as dirty as hell. If it wasn't because of that quality, I would've sneaked upon her and killed her.

I've followed her ever since that day when she looked at me straight in the eyes, sending chills down my spine like never before. Then she lowered her bow and put her arrow back into her basket thing. I was confused when she walked away.

_"Weren't you planning on killing me?"_ I asked.

She snorted, looking at me over her shoulder. _"There is no reason for me to waste my precious arrows on a hybrid."_

Since that day, I followed her around, testing her true nature. She didn't disappoint me. That was when I knew she was the One. Only she had the right to order me around. Only she had the right to have my respect. Only she had the right to have my loyalty. I would die only for her.

On my way to my next class, I saw Natsume and Ruka's group are going in the opposite direction.

_Skipping class again? Childish._

Nevertheless, I should at least say hi. And I did. As he went past me, I cheerfully said hi to him. He glared at me without turning his head. His glare lasted for a moment before he faced the front again.

I turned away from him too, my smile dimmed a little.

I should really punish him for disappointing me.

Natsume was sent to the hospital again. They said it was just a headache, possibly due to his weak body. When I heard that, I almost wanted to kill him right then, right there. It was irritating. I was dying to know whether or not he was Shizuka's reincarnation.

_Does it even matter? Even if he was Shizuka's reincarnation, they are still two different people. So what's the point? Plus, you're going to kill him anyways. For your power. Remember?_

But if he was Shizuka's reincarnation, I would let him live. When he dies a natural death, I will get my power back. And his death would come soon. My power was too strong for him. I was surprised he could use it at all.

I snickered. Oh well. If he actually died, it would be really boring, since I would have no one to tease, which reminded me. Maybe I should've continued to act innocent and lively. It would be much more fun, and easier to tease him, since he thought I was so easily mocked and bullied. Little did he know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: To be honest, I couldn't think of anything to write, and the combination of work and laziness got the better of me. But then, recently, I checked my email and saw that I received a review from Scarlet Yukki. Suddenly, I felt bad for leaving you readers hanging after feeling surprised that someone was still reading this story. I apologize for my absence. I will try to pick up this story again and thank you, Scarlet Yukki, for your encouragement. This chapter is short, but it's because of you that it existed today. (Okay, that sounds a bit awkward, so I'm going to stop.)<strong>


End file.
